


The Wall

by TheEagleGirl



Series: jonsa drabbles [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, drabblefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: Sansa envies him, his comfort in the snows and frost of the North. These days, she feels as though she is a poor imitation of a Northerner, having spent so much time in the south.~~written for the jonsadrabbles day five prompt: the wall
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsa drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> a day late but that's how we roll

The Wall is frigid, and Sansa is colder than she's ever been before. When she tries to sleep on the night of her arrival, her muscles lock, and she spends the night shivering. 

Jon seems to have no such struggles. Sansa envies him, his comfort in the snows and frost of the North. These days, she feels as though she is a poor imitation of a Northerner, having spent so much time in the south. Perhaps this is her punishment, then. To come home and never be warm again. To have her country reject her, body and soul. 

"Don't say that," Jon says, when she explains her worries. "I was frozen for months after I got here. The Wall is bloody cold." With that, he holds her hand, eyes soft and kind. "You'll get used to it, I promise." 

Sansa's cheeks flood with warmth at his touch, and despite herself she feels more at ease and less like an imposter. When she squeezes his hand in thanks, she thinks, _maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please feel free to leave kudos/a comment!


End file.
